


Soft Little Creature

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Cats, Cats, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: The cat stared up at him with wide eyes, then stretched out a paw and booped him on the nose.Dean backed away, swatting in front of his face frantically. “Cas!” he half-yelled. “You know I’m allergic.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt, “Don’t you dare walk away.” Reblog it [here](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/155644446471/prompt-from-your-prompt-list-dont-you-dare-walk/)!

“Don’t you dare walk away.”

Dean sighed and turned back to Cas, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Look, Cas,” he started, but the way Cas’ jaw tightened made his mouth shut involuntarily.

“Dean Winchester, just look at this cat.” Cas stood, scooped up the cat he’d been petting, _cradled_ the damn thing in his arms, and shoved it right into Dean’s face.

The cat stared up at him with wide eyes, then stretched out a paw and booped him on the nose.

Dean backed away, swatting in front of his face frantically. “Cas!” he half-yelled. “You know I’m allergic.”

Cas sighed deeply, his chest heaving with the motion. “She likes you,” he murmured, almost inaudibly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas regarded him with a long look. Whatever he saw in Dean, his confidence seemed to deflate. He sat back down on the floor, setting the cat in his lap, and she instantly curled into a ball, snuggling into his legs. He began to pet her head. “Okay, Dean. We can go home in a few minutes,” he said flatly. He stared intently at the cat and didn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean looked down at his boyfriend, sitting hunched over and stroking the soft little creature. The small smile he’d had earlier was gone, replaced by a thoughtful, serious expression. His face looked almost strained and his lower lip was trembling, as if—

“Ah, fuck,” Dean mumbled. He turned and stormed out of the shelter.

“Dean?” Cas asked, looking up just as the door fell shut behind him. With his boyfriend gone, he let his tears spill over, shaking his head at his own ridiculous emotions.

Dean returned ten minutes later with a plastic bag stuffed into his left pocket.

Cas looked up again from where he’d been watching the cat sniff at his fingers. “What’s that?” he asked, using his other hand to wipe the last of his tears from his reddened eyes.

Dean kneeled down and retrieved the bag from his pocket. He reached in and set its contents in front of Cas.

Cas looked up with a soft gasp. “Dean!” He threw his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in, crushing him against his own sitting form.

“Okay, uh, Cas?” Dean rasped. “You’re kinda choking me here.”

“Oh. Apologies, Dean.” Cas released him and turned his attention back to the cat, who was now eyeing them both curiously. He stood up, scooping the cat into his arms again, and walked over to the front desk.

As Dean followed them, he overheard Cas ask how soon they could bring the cat home.

The box of allergy pills sat on the floor, forgotten.

Later, when Dean frantically searched for it as he started sneezing, he would send Cas back to see if they’d left it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
